


Losing the Battle, Winning the War

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: First Monday
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry realizes that maybe he's not as imaginative as he believed he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing the Battle, Winning the War

Jerry's been thinking about Julian sometimes. About pushing him up against his desk and kissing him until Julian is all out of smart-ass comments and they're both breathless. Julian would once again give him that wide-eyed, shocked deer-in-the-headlights look he displayed back when Jerry implied that maybe one of them wasn't as heterosexual as Julian believed they were. He'd stumble through some awkward, uncharacteristically inept explanation that he doesn't do this and he'd hastily slip away with an excuse of having to be elsewhere. The next day in the office, he'd act as if nothing ever happened. 

Jerry has thought about it a lot, imagining every split-second in livid detail: the brief dry pressure of Julian's lips against his, the smooth fabric of Julian's suit under his hands, the hitch in Julian's breathing, the moment when his face shuts down and he pushes Jerry away. As tempting as the chance to render Julian speechless is, it ultimately seemed like a futile and frustrating exercise and he's never made his move. But he's kept thinking about it.

In hindsight, maybe he's not as imaginative as he believed he was, because he's never thought about Julian catching up with him after work and buying him a drink and asking him if he wants to share a cab. He's certainly never thought about Julian pushing Jerry back against the door as soon as they are inside his apartment, kissing him in a way that suggests he knows exactly what he's doing. 

And then Jerry doesn't care much anymore about what he used to imagine and what he hadn't thought possible, because he's breathless and Julian's hands are pulling at his tie and the hint of a stubble rasps against his chin. 

Julian kisses the same way he argues: skilled and remorseless and a little dirty, like it's a battle of wits and Julian knows that he's winning. And the annoying thing is that he's right. Jerry reaches out to slip the suit jacket off Julian's shoulders and tear off that stupid, silly bow tie, because it's just not fair that he's half-naked and panting and flushed with arousal while Julian is still fully dressed and utterly unruffled. 

Jerry prides himself when he can hear Julian's breath hitch a little as he slides his hand around Julian's neck to bring them together for another kiss, but Julian's still one step ahead. Or, possibly, a whole mile ahead. His fingers undo Jerry's belt deftly. There's no hesitance, no fumbling. Julian slips his hand inside and when it closes around Jerry's cock, warm and firm, with just the right kind of pressure, Jerry comes embarrassingly fast in his pants like an inexperienced, desperate teenager.

He's still catching his breath when Julian quirks an eyebrow at him and smirks. He raises his hand to his lips and licks his fingers clean. Jerry watches, transfixed, and vows to never, ever, underestimate Julian again.

"Oh, shut up," he mutters when he thinks his voice is steady enough again, and Julian's eyebrow arches a little higher.

"I wasn't saying anything." 

Unbelievably, he sounds even more smug than usual. Jerry hadn't thought that was even possible. Before Julian can say anything else, Jerry shuts him up with his mouth. He doesn't quite succeed in kissing the smirk away. He'll just have to find another way, he thinks, as he pushes Julian backwards into the bedroom.


End file.
